warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Crusade of the Eleventh Judgement
Just saying, while you can Ally with Kroot and even Orks Mercenaries. the Rak'Gol have never and likely will never ally with any other race. They are Utterly Hostile and would sooner swarm and Kill anyone trying to talk to them. Blackdamp (talk) 02:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Also add in the fact that the captains of their ships are the highest ranking members of their race anyone has seen, no one is even on the grounds of even knowing enough about them to negotiate...does anyone know their language, they certainly haven't taken the time to learn orkish, eldar, low gothic, or high gothic and no one has any idea where one one of their worlds might even be, we've only encountered raiders whose sole intent is to kill and loot any non rak'ghol the corpse. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 04:10, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Blackdamp capitals are for proper nouns, proper names, and to start sentences. You do not use them to emphasise words. Basic English. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:39, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh yes, I know Necrus. I do need to work on not capitalizing random words all the time. My major weakness as a writer. Blackdamp (talk) 07:09, January 20, 2015 (UTC) It's good to hear you're conscious about it. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 14:46, January 20, 2015 (UTC) It seems extreme (if not, impossible) that the Crusade could ever gather such a number of Marines, espically considering the number of Active Space marine chapters. This pushes the article towards NCF. --Imposter101 (talk) 16:12, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Maybe I could reduce the number of Chapters ("many Chapters" instead of "almost every Chapter") and extend the time in which they gathered new followers ("a few thousands of years" instead of "many centuries"). Nick Astropate (talk) 17:04, January 20, 2015 (UTC) That's much better, but there isn't much difference between "many centuries" and "a few thousand years". --Imposter101 (talk) 17:08, January 20, 2015 (UTC) That's right, I didn't think about it. I could simply say "In M41". Nick Astropate (talk) 17:14, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Interesting, so this chapter worships Malice or are they just renegades? StormWarriors2 (talk) 16:57, January 23, 2015 (UTC) The Pariah Gene is a genetic mutation, and is the anti-thesis of Chaos and the warp. It would be semi-impossible (as well as entirely impractical) for a Pariah to serve alongside servants of Chaos. It's not something that can be controlled, others feel the Pariah, not the Pariah itself. You also need to make some of the wording a bit more professional, i.e; "Big tentacled alien". I'll be honest, that's not fitting. Also, just straight up stealing "Necronomicon" is pretty off. In conclusion, this is in Non-Canon friendly and in need of work. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Though I do not think it is impossible for them to turn to chaos, I would assume that humans being human that some have turned from the emperors light. But I highly doubt that any that are grey knights have turned away from the imperium. Seeing as Culeuxes ASsassins are pyschic blanks and some have turned traitor at some point (The Beheading). It would be execeedingly rare for a space marine chapter or hell even an Adeptus Astartes to even be a pariah and something that would be astronomically low, unless their geneseed has been mutated to that point. But like Pyskers there are different levels of pyschic nulls, having differing resistances to the warp. The most powerful are the Pariahs who have no souls or even a warp siginature. I highly dout the space marines have any Pariahs at all. Though I do not doubt there could be a few blanks. But we are talking astronomically low numbers like less than .01%. Maybe a few members can be, but not the whole chapter. My chapter The Wanderers have some members that have a small degree of warp resistance but those are exceedingly small numbers. As there is one individual who does defy the idea that pariah's cannot be possessed IE Spear the Black Pariah. Who died to a bunch of other assassins. It is not impossible for a pariah or even a blank to turn to chaos. As with everything in the imperium. But I suggest you could rewrite it and get rid of the pariah gene or blank gene. As chaos does not work very well with blanks quite often.StormWarriors2 (talk) 20:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Also until GW instates him in 40k lore malice is considered NCF Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:45, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Malal is NCF, Malice isn't. --Imposter101 (talk) 22:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Phone auto-corrected and i missed the fact that it did. good catch Imp. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk)